


A Day in the Life

by JustCaity



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCaity/pseuds/JustCaity
Summary: It's just what I think would be a day in the life of Zen, Saeran, and MC if they were in a relationship and lived together. I used they/them pronouns for MC so everyone would feel included, and not just females.





	

"ZEN! You're going to be late for work!" MC yells from the kitchen. They have decided to try to make breakfast for him, which is rare for either party to do.

A few minutes later, Zen stumbles into the room. He obviously just woke up, but still manages to look as perfect as always. "Do I have to work today? Can't I just stay home with you and Saeran?"

MC laughs as he hugs them from behind as they finish plating the omelettes. MC hand him his omelette and he graciously accepts the warm food. He moves back to eat his omelette at the kitchen aisle, and MC sits next to him. 

In between bites, MC asks, "Did Saeran show any signs of waking up yet?" 

Zen smiles at the thought of last night. It was the first night in awhile Saeran didn't have a nightmare, so they didn't want to wake him up too early. "Nope. I think he deserves this well-needed rest though," Zen says as he pauses between chewing his food. MC wrinkles their nose in disgust since he didn't swallow his food before speaking.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and clanging of silverware, you both finished eating. "You'll be late for work if you don't get ready now. I'll clean up, but you're making dinner when you get home!" MC tells him with a smile on their face the whole time.

Zen chuckles adorably. "Alright, alright. I'll make dinner later. Thanks for breakfast, babe." He gets up and kisses your cheek while you gather the dishes and take them to the sink. 

Zen goes back to your shared bedroom (there's a spare down the hall in case one of you needs alone time) and he tries to get dressed as quietly as possible so he doesn't wake up Saeran. Finally dressed, he picks up his script and goes to the bedside. He softly kisses the top of Saeran's head before leaving the room with a smile on his face. 

He kisses you again, this time on the lips, before he says goodbye and leaves the house to go to work. 

MC smiles to themself, as they finish drying the dishes and put them back in their rightful places. MC debates whether they should wake up Saeran, or let him sleep in, and MC finally decides on the latter. They walk into the living room, turn on the TV to a random movie that's on, and looks to see if anyone's in the RFA chatroom. 

Curled up on the couch, MC vaguely hear what's happening on the TV as they talk with Jaehee and Saeyoung in a chatroom. MC loses track of time and while talking to the Jaehee and Seven, Saeran comes into view. MC immediately says they have to go and leave the chatroom without an explanation.

MC immediately runs at Saeran, who is caught off guard as he just woke up. "Saeran! You're up! How'd you sleep?" MC asks into his chest as he hugs them back tightly. 

He smiles through a yawn and says, "Great. I haven't slept that well in weeks! Thanks for letting me sleep in, hun." Just then, MC hears his stomach rumble ferociously and they can practically hear him blushing.

MC laughs as they finally pull away from the hug. "There's an extra omelette in the fridge. Do you want me to heat it up for you?" He nods sheepishly and lets them go to the fridge to get the omelette.

Fifteen minutes later see the two of you curled up on the couch with the omelette plate already washed and put away. You two stay like that until you hear the front door opening and Zen walks in with two bags of Chinese food in his hands.

"Zen!" MC yells. "You were supposed to cook tonight, not bring home take-out!" MC stands up and confronts him, but no one can stay mad at Zen for long, no matter how hard they may try.

He laughs and kisses them on the forehead, then kisses Saeran on the forehead when he came over to help with the food. "Sorry, I know I said I'd cook, but I was craving Chinese food and you both know I'm a terrible chef!" He said, trying to explain his actions. MC easily forgave him since they had also been craving Chinese for dinner.

Together, the three of you got the food out and onto three plates. MC settled for sitting on the couch to watch TV while eating. MC sat down in between Zen and Saeran on the couch, eating dinner and watching Big Hero 6 that had just come onto the TV. Other than a remark about the movie or food, a comfortable silence was settled down around the three.

One by one, you each finished eating and set your plate on the coffee table to be taken care of after the movie. After the emotional ending to the movie, the three of you help out together and take care of the dishes as a family.

After the dishes are done and put away, you all decide to turn in early. Zen carries MC to the bedroom as Saeran watches from behind with a fond smile on his face. As you all get dressed into sleep wear, MC jokes around and smacks each of the boys's asses, when their respective pants are off, with a smirk playing on MC's lips. 

The order on the bed is very similar to on the couch. Zen and Saeran are on either side of MC, both with an arm around then, all three of them on their sides.

"Goodnight Saeran and Zen. I love you both," MC says lovingly.

"Goodnight MC and Saeran," Zen says in the same voice.

"Goodnight MC and Zen," Saeran says affectionately.

MC closes their eyes and as they drift off to sleep, they can't imagine falling asleep with (or without) anyone else.


End file.
